Question: Suppose $a<0$ and $a<b<c$. Which of the following must be true?

$ab < bc$
$ac<bc$
$ab< ac$
$a+b<b+c$
$c/a <1$

Enter your answer as a list of those options that are always true. For instance, if you think only the first and third are true, enter A, C.
Solution: Consider a negative $b$ and a positive $c$. Then $ab$ is positive and $bc$ is negative, and hence this is not true.
If we consider negative numbers for all three variables, $ac>bc$, and hence this is not true.
Consider a negative $b$ and a positive $c$. Then $ab$ is positive and $ac$ is negative, hence this is not true.
Subtracting $b$ from both sides gives us $a<c$ which we know is true.
If $c$ is positive then $c/a$ is negative and $c/a < 1$. If $c$ is negative, then $a<c<0$ which means $c/a < 1$.

Thus, $\boxed{D, E}$ are always true.